El secreto de una guerrera
by Kenshi94
Summary: Ella siempre lo amo pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo ciertos hechos la llevarían a tener la oportunidad de expresar lo que tanto tiempo tuvo escondido en su corazón. Camus x "sorpresa" xD (basado en ciertos sucesos de saint seiya soul of gold)


Pues un camus x sorpresa xD

Cualquier duda o recomendación, critica no duden en decírmelo, ya que me sirve para mejorar.

* * *

 **El secreto de una guerrera**

Miedo por la decisión al que se le juzgaría y tristeza envolvían a una joven mujer, cuando miraba al hombre arrodillado frente a todos los caballeros de atenea, sin su gloriosa armadura dorada, aprisionado por cadenas tantos en sus brazos como piernas. Mientras la misma diosa de la tierra, Atenea, se hallaba posicionada al frente del sujeto que una vez fue considerado un honorable caballero.

Pero todos sabían a lo que le llevarían sus actos, incluso ella misma lo sabía; la traición era algo que se debía pagar, a pesar que él lo haya hecho por la culpa que sentía en su interior, aunque él lo haya hecho porque creía que era lo correcto, aunque lo haya hecho por una promesa...

Sin embargo nada cambiaria que se alzó en batalla contra sus propios compañeros de armas en un determinado momento, obteniendo de esta manera gran culpabilidad en la muerte del caballero dorado de capricornio, Shura.

Por lo que Camus seria juzgado y temía, de verdad ella temía que sufra el peor castigo al cual se lo podría condenar, la muerte.

Ya lo perdió muchas veces sin lograr confesarle sus sentimientos y realmente no podía soportar que posiblemente lo perdería otra vez, era algo que de solo imaginárselo o pensarlo le causaba un dolor terrible en todo su ser.

Haciéndola odiar su propia cobardía por no lograr nunca confesarle sus sentimientos, por no hacer lo que su corazón pedía a gritos desde hace varios años atrás. Pero el rechazo, si el rechazo era algo que le causaba tanto temor.

Era mas que sabido que él era alguien tan solitario y distante con toda persona, de una manera tal que ni si quiera parecía interesarle. Como también era sabido que tampoco creía en las emociones o sentimientos, para él aquello simplemente era una debilidad total para un caballero. Siendo motivo para que ella a través de los años ocultara esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma y actuara como si todo estuviera bien ante él, aunque no fuera así. En convencimiento de que nunca la correspondería.

Provocando que sintiera un poco de envidia por la valentía de Shaina, su amiga. Ella era mucho mas fuerte en ese aspecto, ya que no le importaba que el Santo de Pegasu la rechazara. Solo le importaba demostrarle que su amor hacia su persona era verdadero aunque no fuera correspondida. Pero porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo, porque sentía tanto temor en decirle lo que tanto anhelaba...no lo sabia, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Quizás era mejor así, es decir solo terminaría peor. Ya que puede que él simplemente la considere alguien débil por dejarse llevar por esas emociones, o peor aun que ni si quiera se merezca ser un caballero por tener esos sentimientos, quien sabe. Pero el acuariano tenia esa sinceridad brutal sobre lo que pensaba, de tal forma que incluso hundió el barco en donde se encontraba la madre de Hyoga años atrás, por el bien del chico según él. Ella lo conocía y probablemente aquello era lo que evitaba que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo parecía ser que el destino le brindaba otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Ya que él estaba con vida a unos cuantos metros; lamentablemente esta vez bajo la decisión de Atenea sobre su destino por todas sus acciones en Asgard...es decir nuevamente se hallaba con su vida al borde la cornisa.

Preocupándola de sobre manera, al tiempo que se abría más y más su herida en el corazón, agachando inconscientemente su mirada hacia el suelo y temblando un poco por los nervios, sin notar o percatarse de la total mirada confusa de su alumno ubicado a su lado. Es que este notaba a su gran maestra por primera vez muy afectada por algo que desconocía, a decir verdad era la primera vez que la veía así de extraña, siempre fue una persona muy fuerte pero ahora parecía que algo le había dejado demasiada turbada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- susurro el joven muchacho preocupado a su maestra posando su manos sobre el hombro de ella, que rápidamente al escucharlo alzo su mirada hacia el frente y trato de simular lo mejor que podía, regañandose a si misma por dejarse de llevar por sus emociones justo en un momento como este, ya que definitivamente lo que menos quería ahora era ser interrogada por su alumno sobre lo que le sucedía.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada nada más- respondió la mujer con voz calma tratando de parecer serena, esperando que solo su alumno haya visto su pequeña escena y no todo los demás caballeros que estaban en el salón del patriarca. Sabiendo que mas de uno podría descubrir el porque se veía afectada a pesar de tener puesto su mascara, principalmente cierto caballero dorado de cabellos rubio, quien era demasiado astuto como sabio y peor aun se hallaba cerca de ella y su alumno...Shaka.

-Pero es que...- trato de continuar nuevamente con su interrogación el joven muchacho, no muy convencido por la respuesta de la castaña, si no fuese porque Dohko hablo repentinamente.

-¡Silencio, por favor!- advirtió el hombre notando los murmullos que había en el salón, para luego observar a Atenea a su lado que asintió con su cabeza, después de estar unos minutos charlando juntos a la distancia sobre que decisión tomarían.

La diosa de la tierra suspiro y dio unos pasos hacia al frente, para después hablar con cierta serenidad notándose tristeza en su tono de voz, sin embargo llamo la atención de la joven mujer que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos observando al acuariano, ya que solo ansiaba escuchar algo bueno por parte de Atenea con respecto a él.

-Camus, hemos tomado una decisión- dijo Atenea observando a Dokho de libra a su lado, que estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, mientras la castaña simulaba su preocupación por Camus y apretaba sus puños nerviosa ante lo que dirían sobre él.

-Tenemos en claro el porqué de tus acciones, no obstante la traición es algo que se debe pagar, Atenea y yo hemos decidido no condenarte a la pena de la muerte –tomo la palabra Dohko ante el alivio de la mujer por lo que menciono, aunque no era la única quien se mostraba alegre. Ya que ella pudo percatarse como el discípulo del acuariano, Hyoga de Cisne y su buen amigo Milo de Escorpio se mostraban alegres por la decisión, a diferencia de los demás caballeros en los alrededores de la habitación que simplemente parecían indiferente a la situación.

-Sin embargo, se te condena a dejar la armadura de Acuario y estar un año sin alimento encerrado en la Cueva de la Pena- concluyo Dohko ante la sorpresa de la joven muchacha que abrió sus ojos completamente preocupada, aunque no se pudo notar debido a la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Aunque no solo a ella le afecto la decisión de Atenea y Dohko, ya que si no fuese por Shaina quien tomo la mano de un fastidiado Milo, seguramente este hubiese causado demasiado alboroto por lo ocurrido, debido a que prácticamente lo condenaron a morir pero sufriendo a su amigo o más bien a quien Milo consideraba un hermano...Hyoga sin embargo opto por irse simplemente del lugar molesto, mientras que al mismo tiempo los murmullos invadían nuevamente la habitación por la decisión tomada, algunos de acuerdo otros no tanto, por ello Dohko hablo fuertemente llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar y logrando que todos los observaran atentamente.

-¡Basta!, la decisión ya fue tomada, la traición es algo ¡inaceptable lo siento pero es así!- dijo autoritariamente el caballero de libra y ahora nuevo patriarca, para posar luego sus ojos en la joven mujer de pelo castaño que aun estaba atónita– Por favor ven, en cuanto a los demás pueden retirarse- finalizo, mientras Saori o mas bien Atenea suspiraba cansada y se acercaba a Camus, agachándose un momento a su lado diciéndole algunas cuantas palabras inaudibles, probablemente estaba tratando de consolarlo, a lo que el acuariano solo asentía sumamente calmo…parecía que él estaba realmente de acuerdo con la decisión tomada sobre su destino.

La mujer por su parte antes la ordenes recibida se dirigió rápidamente hacia al patriarca y a Atenea que se puso de pie, posicionándose luego al lado de Dohko. Mientras tanto su alumno, abandonaba la habitación juntos con los demás caballeros dorados, plata y bronce.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?- interrogo la chica con el debido respeto, haciendo una reverencia.

-Necesitamos que escoltes al sitio a Camus, además de que te encargues de controlar que no reciba ninguna sola visita, ya desde un principio te advierto que queda completamente prohíbo- Dijo Dohko serio, aunque realmente lamentaba tener que tomar una decisión tal contra el Acuariano, sin embargo tenía hacerlo como ejemplo. Con el objetivo de evitar futuras traiciones que pueden poner en peligro a las persona inocentes como también a la misma diosa Atenea.

La mujer sorprendida por ser justamente ella quien tendría que estar al cuidado de Camus solo asintió con su cabeza y nerviosa se acercó al hombre que tanto quería en secreto, mientras que él simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, ella dudosa observo a Atenea que solo asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro, confundiéndola totalmente ya que no entendía porque le sonreía. Opto por ignorar aquello para luego posar sus ojos en él y con nervios lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, dispuesta a cumplir sus órdenes.

* * *

No supo la muchacha cuantos minutos pasaron, pero si sabía que ya estaban muy lejos del santuario y realmente no pudo evitar observar de reojo en cada momento al acuariano en su trayecto.

– (y pensar que es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de ti)- pensó para sí misma frustrada lamentando la situación de su amado.

En tanto seguían caminando en un silencio bastante incomodo, aunque en realidad solo lo era para ella por el hecho de tantas cosas que quería decirle. A diferencia de Camus que parecía muy tranquilo, definitivamente el silencio simplemente le agradaba, además no tenia nada que decir...estaba más que conforme con todo, después de todo aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos con la frente en alto, sabia que era lo correcto por su error cometido.

-Llegamos- dijo la castaña, observando la inmensa montaña para luego bajar su vista hacia el frente y ver "la cueva de la pena", preocupada lo guío a Camus a su interior. Sabiendo que a pesar del entrenamiento del acuariano la cueva lo iría consumiendo poco a poco sus energías, hasta dejarlo simplemente como una persona común y corriente. Dando inicio luego a constantes luchas con las pesadillas que lo haría sufrir la oscuridad del sitio, al tiempo que el hambre que con el pasar de los días se convertiría en algo insoportable.

Realmente no pudo evitar maldecir su mala fortuna por el tener que verlo justamente ella, sin duda era como un castigo ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo y el que simplemente lo intentara, sería ir contra el castigo del patriarca y atenea.

No obstante a medidas que pasaban los días, la semanas y meses. Ya no pudo soportarlo, definitivamente no podía soportarlo. Verlo todo los días de esa manera, encadenado con sus brazos alzados hacia sus costados, a la altura de sus hombros por las cadenas sujetas en su muñecas, sucumbiendo horas y horas por la magia de la oscuridad de la cueva, que lo hacia gruñir, gritar e incluso soltar pequeñas lagrimas por las múltiples pesadillas que lo atormentaban constantemente, al mismo que tiempo que sufría por el hambre al ya haber perdido todas sus energía.

No, no lo iba a permitir se dijo a si misma, por lo que tenía que hacer algo y lo iba a hacer sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

Camus ya no sabía si pasaron cuatro o cinco meses. Hace tiempo había perdido la cuenta de los días y realmente deseaba que ya termine todo, no podía soportarlo más, hace tiempo que sus energías...su cosmos lo abandonaron por la magia del sitio, haciendo que el hambre sea insoportable, haciendo que las pesadillas lo comenzaran a volver loco. Incluso creyó en un momento que si trataba dormir los menos posible podría evitarlas pero la maldita oscuridad de la cueva le hacías verlas como ilusiones, causándole dolor no solo mental, sino también físico...era increíble que existiera un sitio así.

¿Cuánto más podría soportar?... ¿cuánto más?, eran la preguntas que se hacía Camus reconociendo que su muerte parecía mas cercana a cada días que pasaba o probablemente horas...

Hasta el día que vio frente a las rejas de su cueva a una joven mujer de pelo castaño, descalza con un vestido largo y blanco, un tanto similar al similar al que usaba la diosa Atenea.

Él no sabia quién era, ni tampoco como llego al sitio, pero sin duda ella tenía una mirada triste cuando lo observaba el estado en que se encontraba, provocando que la mujer abrazara más fuerte la pequeña caja extraña que tenía entre sus brazos, en vuelta de lo que parecía ser un mantel.

El acuariano noto como ella abrió la reja de la cueva, con facilidad…aunque no sabía cómo lo hizo, solo la mujer que lo controlaba en ese lugar podía hacer eso, llegando a la conclusión de que esto sería una ilusión, quizás.

Se puso un tanto nervioso al ver como ella se acercaba hacia él, al haber ingresado a la cueva, haciendo que agachara su cabeza esperando lo que sea que traería esa ilusión consigo, sin embargo no sucedió nada, por esto volvió a mirarla y trato de ponerse de pie alerta, con algo dificultad al estar tanto tiempo arrodillado.

Deteniéndose solo al ver como la castaña se anticipo a su movimiento y se agacho frente a él, permitiendo así que Camus notara las facciones tan delicadas en sus rostro, como su belleza incomparable, nunca había visto nada parecido, aunque la mirada de la joven demostraba una gran tristeza. Sin duda el acuariano no entendía ni en lo mas mínimo que estaba sucediendo, ya que no sabía si esto era real por la belleza que emanaba esa joven mujer o una simple ilusión que tarde o temprano terminaría muy mal como siempre.

No obstante lo malo nunca sucedió, ya que la joven muchacha agachada frente a él, simplemente reposo la caja que tenia en sus brazos en el suelo entre medio de los dos, desato el mantel que lo envolvía para luego abrir la cajita, dejándose ver una simple botella cargada con agua y algo de alimento, haciendo que Camus abriera sus ojos totalmente sorprendido y preocupado.

-Escúchame, no puedes hacer esto…tienes que irte es peligroso pueden verte-advirtió el acuariano a pesar de no saber si esto era real o no aun, observándola a ella que con calma saco la botella de agua y lo abrió –escúchame por favor- volvió a decir, pero ella simplemente acerco el pico de la botella hacia su boca, debido que él no podía tomarla por las cadenas en sus brazos.

Dudoso Camus observo un momento la botella, para luego posar sus ojos en ella, que lo miraba de una manera suplicante como diciéndole que bebiera, por lo que algo nervioso lo hizo ante las persistentes dudas sobre si esto era una ilusión o no.

Dándose cuenta que esto definitivamente era real, completamente real, aunque lo llevo a hacerse una sola pregunta, ¿quién era ella?

Ya que realmente nunca la había visto en el santuario, a pesar de eso prefirió no preguntarle nada por el momento, debido a que no lo creía adecuado aun, limitandose a decir -Gracias- después de terminar de beber el agua, notando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de esa preciosa mujer que estaba teniendo piedad por él –de verdad muchas gracias- volvió a decir sumamente honesto él.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero aún mantenía esa pequeña sonrisa en su delicado rostro al mismo tiempo que observaba la caja, para luego sacar un trozo de pan que había traído para él y acercarlo hacia su boca.

-esto es peligroso, podrían descubrirte …-susurro Camus volviendo a sentir nervios, pero ella ignoro ese comentario ofreciéndole una encantadora sonrisa al acuariano – ¿si como te iras?- interrogo preocupado nuevamente por ella y como no estarlo, su sola presencia en aquel lugar podría causarle grave problemas. Obviamente era lo que menos quería el acuariano.

La joven simplemente asintió con calma, notando la preocupación en él por si la descubrían aunque la castaña sabía que eso no sucedería nunca.

Entonces Camus comió el alimento, que quizás no era mucho pero realmente era suficiente para sentir un alivio. Al percatarse como el hambre disminuía un poco –gracias...- susurro él luego de terminar de comer, admitiendo para si mismo que en el caso de sobrevivir seria gracias a ella -¿cómo podría agradecerle?-

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa simplemente, manteniendo el silencio desde que llego hacia él, junto con la cierta energía cálida que la envolvía, dándole sin saber paz al acuariano y logrando que él olvidara las ilusiones, las pesadillas que tanto lo atormentaron. Convirtiéndose sin percatarse, en una luz entre la oscuridad de la cueva quien trajo la tranquilidad consigo para el alivio del acuariano, después de todo el dolor que estuvo pasando...tanto mental como físico.

Lamentablemente y notando que termino de hacer lo que se había propuesto, consiguiendo sentirse al menos un poco más tranquila como también aliviada al saber que él haya probado por lo menos algún bocado, reconocía que era momento de irse del sitio aunque deseara tanto quedarse...por ello se puso de pie y se giro dispuesta a retirarse rápidamente, pero su voz la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- exclamo un poco desesperado y dejando de lado su orgullo, ya que definitivamente él quería saber quién era esa alma bondadosa que a pesar del peligro que había por acercarse a un sitio como ese, lo hizo para ayudarlo. Además también la detuvo porque esa bella mujer le dio una inexplicable paz -¿Puedo saber su nombre?-

La castaña lo observo parada desde la reja del sitio, deseando tanto decirle quien era, pero en vez de eso decidió acercarse a él a paso lentos, ya cerca se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y poso su mano en la mejilla, acariciando su rostro con el dedo pulgar, mientras el hombre la miraba fijamente, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo realmente hermosa que era, teniendo más deseo de saber quien era.

Ella lo observo con una mirada melancólica, conteniendo sus ganas de besarlo un momento, para luego acomodar un poco el largo cabello azul de Camus con su mano libre, ya que ahora cubría uno de sus ojos, sin embargo después de acomodar su pelo logro ver esos dos bellos ojos azules que la encantaban, los cuales la miraban tan fijamente que parecían atraerla más hacia él.

Y ante la sorpresa de Camus, tomo valentía la castaña y le dio un corto pero cálido beso, sintiendo una hermosa sensación que la invadía en todo su ser al besar a la persona quien tanto quería, hasta que al cabo de unos segundo decidió separarse luego de él, algo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa tímida al saber lo bien que se sintió, sin embargo apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva.

Aunque no sin antes hacer lo que hace mucho años pospuso, tenia que hacerlo y ahora era el momento, observo a Camus que estaba más que confuso mirándola, para luego dejar escapar un simple –te amo- con timidez, cerrando luego la reja de la cueva y perderse de la vista de un sorprendido Acuariano, que trato de detenerla no solo por el beso o la calidez y bondad que esa preciosa mujer que lo cautivo le demostraba tener, sino también por que al escuchar su ultimo comentario, definitivamente esa voz creía conocer a no ser que la cueva ya le estuviera jugando una mala pasada...pero no podía evitar pensar que esa voz la había escuchado en el santuario.

No obstante no pudo detenerla...

Pues ella se fue rápido, abrazando fuertemente la caja con el cual había llevado comida al acuariano, sumamente emocionada, como alegre. Ya que realmente lo había hecho, por fin le había dicho lo que sentía a él y no podía creerlo aun que lo haya logrado; aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de temor de que no la haya escuchado debido a la timidez con el cual le hablo. Y se arrepentía por no poder ser fuerte como lo era siempre cuando se trataba sobre él, cosa que la molestaba, sin embargo trato de olvidar eso porque sin duda había dado un gran paso y mas feliz no podía estar por ello.

Miro el cielo luego dándose cuenta que era muy tarde, por lo que decidió seguir y seguir corriendo hasta avistar su armadura junto con su ropa que dejo escondida antes de ir a verlo.

Una vez cerca dejo la cajita en el suelo, se sacó ese vestido que uso para ocultar quien era realmente, es que sabía que no podría decirle nada al Acuariano aun no se atrevía…

Se cambió de ropa y se colocó su armadura de plata, luego la castaña tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después expulsarla sintiendo un hermoso alivio que la embargaba todo su ser. Luego tratando de actuar como siempre lo había hecho ante todos suspiro un momento y tomo su máscara pensativa, antes de colocársela.

Recordando que seguramente Shaina la debería estar buscando preocupada. Por lo que decidió a volver al santuario, aunque sin poder evitar pensar que podría seguir visitando a Camus como lo hizo este día para ayudarle, haciéndola sonreír levemente por esa sola idea…ya que quizás no se atrevería a decirle quien era, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera, al tener la oportunidad ahora de estar cerca suyo. Después de todo ella era quien se encargaba de controlarlo y que nadie lo visitara, debido a las ordenas del patriarca.

* * *

Mientras tanto Atenea que siempre se mantuvo orando por el bienestar de Camus, sonreía por lo que pudo ver, había hecho muy bien en convencer a Dohko que ella se encargara de su cuidado.

-Él te escucho, Marín, realmente te escucho lo que le dijiste- susurro alegre y con una sonrisa Saori viendo por medios de sus habilidades con los ojos cerrado al confuso Acuariano que no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña y luego ver a una emocionada Marín dirigiéndose hacia el santuario, siendo Saori la única en saber lo sentimientos de ella hacia Camus, aunque ha decir verdad ya lo sospechaba...siempre lo había hecho.

 **FIN**

He de admitir que la ultima escena con atenea fue para aclarar quien era, aunque seguramente se abran dado cuenta desde el momento en que comencé a nombrarla como la castaña xD, en realidad pensé a hacer en un principio con junet este fic, además con ella la personalidad que hice no quedaría tan ooc, pero después antes de subirlo me decidi cambiar a marin, además de que no vi nada entre estos dos y como siempre prefiero hacer algo inusual, pues he aquí un MarinxCamus o camusxmarin xDD

Ta luego.

pd: después intentare otro de shaina y camus como continuación del otro fic que escribí , y posiblemente uno de ikki con pandora o hilda.


End file.
